Document file sizes may grow quickly with the addition of non-text elements. For example, an extensive use of images within the documents may cause the document to grow quickly. This problem is compounded by the increasing quality of images, particularly due to higher resolutions on digital cameras. In addition to storing the document on a hard drive, many documents may also be stored in other locations. For example, documents may be emailed to a group of users who each store their own copy of the document. While a user may manually compress an image within a document, this does not normally occur. Not only must users understand how to compress images they must also know how the compression will affect their image.